


Get Naked

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Hollywood - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Britney Spears invites two men over for a private lap dance.





	Get Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.
> 
> This story is a loosely based sequel to 'It's Vegas Bitch!'. This story was inspired by all the requests I've received in the past two years to give it a sequel. Hope you all enjoy!

**Las Vegas, Nevada**  
  
The sound of bass beats could be heard pumping through the hallway, away from the center stage. Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary back at a luxury casino hotel resort in the 'city of sin'. Britney Spears had just finished up an encore performance and was heading backstage. The sound of the audience clapping could still be heard even as the show had ended. Some chanted her name repeatedly: 'Britney! Britney! Britney!', proving that Pop Princess still had an energetic die hard fan base. A sigh of relief could be heard among the DJ table, as a man had just finished up the set. Dante grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to the computer monitors and turntable set. He had to rejuvenate his dry throat before heading outside to exit with the rest of the sound crew.   
  
Britney was gearing up for a world tour before her Vegas residency was to end. This was one of her final shows before leaving during the summer. She still was unsure if she would truly be parting from Vegas for good. In the past several years, she had used the famous city of sin as a backdrop for her own little playground. Out here, she had all the rules to herself. Back in L.A., she never had the freedom to run her own sex life, not without the paparazzi hounding her and dealing with tabloid magazines with their endless rumors. Britney's playground was sin city, where she had a closed off private life that left the outside world with only their imagination to think of what really went on.   
  
Dante had been a DJ working with Britney's crew since last summer. He was a bass player turned keyboard player, just before making a big break. He had his parents to thank for spending the money to send him to Berkley several years ago where he learned about music engineering and production. Now he was twenty-eight years old, living the dream with a pop star and making a nice pay check every week with the crew. After a month on the job, he was introduced to Britney herself. It was fun to know a pop star, let alone one that he had fantasized about for years. He had precious memories of watching her music videos; looking at her infamous photo sessions over the years, as well as masturbated in magazines of her. While he was walking from backstage, a woman approached him with short red hair and a black leather jacket. It was Becky, one of Britney's most trusted assistants.   
  
"Hey Dante, got a minute?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm heading on my way out."   
  
Becky nodded with a smug grin across her crimson lips.   
  
"Right, Britney wants to see you right away in an hour."   
  
"Oh, she does!?"   
  
The expression on his face changed to shock. All Becky could do was roll her eyes. She had been in this business so long, handling affairs and helping Britney for almost 15 years now. Becky could tell Dante was an easy man. If it weren't for Britney herself, she would've took him for a ride by now. Giving him a nod, the red haired woman spoke back.   
  
"Yeah, but you've got an hour to wait. Go on and get a shower or whatever you've got to do. She'll be back at her penthouse suite."   
  
The hotel resort that Britney performed in was like a fortress to her team. She had the highest floor of the hotel, a massive penthouse reserved solely for her. On the top floor, her most trusted bodyguards and a few assistance also stayed. Over the year, Dante had heard whispers of rumors here and there about what went on up top the hotel. He had his own room, but he was nowhere near the top floor close to Britney. Occasionally, she often left during breaks of performing to go home with her kids in California. Dante liked to keep to himself, sometimes leaving to go enjoy the clubs around Vegas. He left backstage, walking to the bathroom so he could wash his face up.   
  
He fixed his stare into the mirror, looking into his own piercing green eyes. Dante had short blonde hair and a slight beard. He always shaved once a week, hence why he usually had a stubble beard come Friday. He was tall, at least when he stood face to face with Britney herself. His body was an average skinny build, not much muscles as he spent most of his time working computers or playing bass guitar. While in the bathroom, he wasted his face and fixed up his clothes. Sometimes it was sweaty backstage working the sound stations. He wanted to at least have a clean face before visiting her. Dante still had to return back to his hotel room and get changed in some more comfortable clothes, since his current jeans and a T-shirt were soaked in sweat.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
A man stood alone in the room, looking down at his cellphone to read a text message. He took a deep breath, while hearing the sound of high heels stomping loudly from behind him. The man was Todd, one of Britney's most trusted bodyguards. He had been working for her now for almost two years. Beginning as a simple boy toy with benefits before elevating himself to the role of a bodyguard. Britney had made his dream come true two years ago, when she hired him and they began a relationship with benefits. He was more than just a man she could fuck from time to time. He was just the right man who could handle her like no other.   
  
Britney walked beside him, ignoring the fact that he was busy texting at the moment. Todd wore a black suit with matching black pants and a pink undershirt. He often remained close to Britney at all times, as he was one of her most trusted bodyguards. From time to time, he handled other jobs for her regarding information and setting up dates. He remained loyal to her, ever since the first night they spent together where she drained his balls of every last drop of cum. It was two years ago at this point, but didn't matter. Todd was a man who spent most of his life fantasizing about the chance to one day working for her, now he was living the dream. Outside the front door of the penthouse suite, a knock was heard. Todd raised his head, glancing to Britney.   
  
"That must be him."   
  
"Yeah, go on to the bedroom hun so you can listen!"   
  
Her voice hissed almost into a whisper. Todd followed her command, quickly walking out of the large living room and into her bedroom. He was here for a reason, to listen in on this conversation between Britney and Dante. The blonde pop singer had a plan up her sleeve, but she wanted to see how daring Dante could be first. He had the proper looks for a nice boy toy, but she had to tempt him, just to see how far his desires went. She stood wearing a black shirt over some matching polka dotted shorts. Britney walked towards the door and opened it, giving a big smile to Dante.   
  
"Hi, Dante! Glad that you could make it, come on in."   
  
If one could appear nervous, the look on his face told quite a story. The long elevator ride up the top floor had sent his mind into a frenzy. It didn't matter that Dante had met Britney a couple times in the past. He had been witness of the rumors, as he knew this meeting was not just for small talk. Stepping into the penthouse suite, he watched as she closed the door behind them. His eyes wandered over the massive space of her large penthouse. It was much bigger than his own hotel room.   
  
"Wow, this place is huge. It's like three times bigger than my room."   
  
"Yeah, it's quite big! I like to live like a queen, if you know what I mean!"   
  
She giggled. The sound of her laugh was enough to make him come back down to earth, loosening up his nervous tensions. Britney continued speaking.   
  
"So, I've been wanting to ask you something Dante. You're a good looking guy, you have a girlfriend?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"No, I haven't dated yet this year. Last girlfriend, we broke it off as it wasn't going anywhere."   
  
"Well, I know how that can be hun. Sometimes it's slow, but it opens the door for fun."   
  
Britney placed her hands on her hips, obviously teasing him. Dante looked away briefly, only to glance back and then speak of a question.   
  
"Why are you asking me about this, Britney?"   
  
"Oh, you know why I am, hun! Come on, Dante!"   
  
Taking over the conversation, she moved face to face with him. Her left hand cupped the side of his face, softly caressing the roughness of his beard as she starred back into his eyes. Britney was done being subtle, it was best to just inform him how she thought of making him into a boy toy.   
  
"You look like you could have a lot of fun with me. You wouldn't turn that down would you?"   
  
"Are you fucking serious, Britney? What man wouldn't turn down fun with you?"   
  
Her face lit up, sparkling in enthusiasm.   
  
"Exactly!"   
  
Still stroking his face, Britney removed her hand and took a few steps back. She turned, stomping around in her heels before turning back to glance at him. It was time to reveal her offer to him.   
  
"I wanna have some fun tomorrow, back at my place. It could be a little surprise for you, I like to dance for a nice looking man."   
  
"Your place? Here or somewhere else?"   
  
"I have a mansion here in Vegas, honey. No one really knows about it. No one except those that I bring over. You wanna play with me, Dante?"   
  
He glanced back at her, slowly nodding his head. How could he turn down an offer like this? If Britney wanted to dance for him, it seemed that would be a chance opportunity no man would turn down.   
  
"Fuck yeah, I wanna play Britney! How could I say no to that?"   
  
She laughed, flashing those perfect pearly white teeth before clapping her hands.   
  
"Exactly! That's just what I was thinking! Who knows, you might even get a little lucky if you catch my drift."   
  
Britney approached him, standing face to face to the point they could smell each other's breath. The scent of her perfume was overwhelming. She gave him the impression that it was a soft kiss she wanted, but Britney was simply teasing him to build up the temptation for tomorrow's events. Once again, she spoke.   
  
"I'll have a bodyguard call you tomorrow, be waiting for that call, okay?"   
  
Dante nodded his head.   
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting on it. See you tomorrow, Britney."   
  
The DJ moved out the door, leaving Britney alone again as the door could be heard closing. She knew Todd had been listening from the bedroom and within a few seconds, he came stepping out to rejoin Britney among the living room. He already had gathered his thoughts about Dante and how this man would be for a show back at Britney's place. With a smirk on his face, he stood tall rustling his hand through his short brown hair as Britney turned to him. The curious look on her face said everything before she spoke up.   
  
"So, what do you think of him? In your opinion, is he going to be good enough for a boy toy?"   
  
Todd looked back into Britney's big brown eyes and chuckled slightly.   
  
"That guy? He's too fucking starstruck. He's like a deer starring into headlights, you'll end up dominating him."   
  
She rolled her eyes, stepping away from him.   
  
"I think you're forgetting that you were also a bit starstruck too the night we fucked."   
  
Todd shook his head.   
  
"Maybe I was, but I had experience! You weren't complaining the next day after all the sex we had in your penthouse."   
  
"Yeah, true but you know what I mean. I like him anyway, he's nice."   
  
"He's a fucking nerd, Britney. I doubt he can make you scream."   
  
"He might be a nerd but I bet he's got a really big dick."   
  
Britney glanced back at Todd, obviously attempting to test his patience with jealousy. He didn't take her bait, for he had something else on his mind.   
  
"If size is what you're after, why don't I call Manuel? He's got it and I know we gave you a real challenge the last time we had a threesome. That guy fucking handled you better than I ever could've."  
  
A challenge was not something she wanted. Britney had a flashback suddenly as Todd had mentioned Manuel's name. That event occurred around New Years when they had a threesome together which quickly turned into both men dominating her. She didn't get a chance to have any control at all that day. Manuel played rough and set the tone early when he snatched her up by the hair and fucked her mouth, forcing Todd simply to stand there and watch. When Todd had his turn, he simply repeated Manuel's actions, taking advantage of the dominance the other man brought. Britney was in for a quite challenge when Todd was paired with Manuel to double-team her, as they had dominated her that entire day going back and forth fucking her raw. Near the end, they both left her face dripping in a sticky mess. It was fun, but she wanted something different this time around.   
  
"No thanks, Dante will be fine for us. You're gonna be the one to pick him up and bring him back to my mansion."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"   
  
"Nope! You ain't gonna complain about it, are you Todd?"  
  
"Of course, not. It's not a problem, baby."   
  
"Good, I'm going to be waiting for both of you tomorrow. I don't want to spoil my surprise too soon."   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
The bright sun had set in the early mornings over the desert outside the 'city of Sin' known as Las Vegas. Britney's mansion was on the east side of Vegas, away from the big town in a quiet gated community. One of the good things about her faded star in the limelight, there was no paparazzi to cause problems in Vegas. Only those within her tight circle of friends and management were aware of the luxurious hideaway she used in town away from the casino resort that she performed. Vegas in many ways, was Britney's personal playground where she could have complete control of her private life and indulge in her affairs without worrying about tabloid magazines or paparazzi camping outside the casino resort or her home.   
  
Todd had been working for Britney now for over two years. He had the dream of a lifetime come true when she was seeking a new man to handle her private affairs. It began with a romantic affair in her penthouse suite and eventually, Todd became one of her bodyguards who handled her affairs off to the side. Britney had a few men she kept around at all times who were useful in the bedroom, apart from the job they did with her team. Todd had quickly become one of her favorite men to use for kinky fun. Since last year, the two had began to experiment with threesomes just to spice up the fun between them. Todd had became her favorite man to use for such events. His loyalty was undying, as he truly worshiped her sensual body and respected her.   
  
For Britney, the excitement of these threesomes was to have both men centering all their attention focused solely on her. Todd was good enough in the bedroom, but she was built to handle two men at the same time. Only once had she been completely dominated and worked into submission by a companion with Todd. That was the event with Manuel, a muscular Latin man with several tattoos. He was a fine looking man, but Britney liked to have a variety between what she considered to be her boy toys and useful men. Dante was chosen for a reason, she liked a geeky nerd guy from time to time. Though Todd may have judged the DJ by a stereotype, Britney knew better. She knew that Dante had to be packing in size, at least given how attracted and starstruck he was for her.   
  
At the mansion, Britney awaited Todd's arrival with the other man. Upstairs, she sat in her private dancing room arranged just for events like this. Todd was the only man in her management who was aware of the kinky fun that went down in her private mansion. Downstairs, she had her dancing studio and it was all decorated for a room of pure lust. The walls were painted black, four large surround sound speakers were in all four corners of the room to blast instrumental dance music. In the middle of the room was a large white leather couch, just big enough to contain around five people. Britney found the couch perfect for getting dirty on. There was already cum stains over the seats from these lustful fun times with Todd and another companion. Beyond the couch in the front of the room was a gold stripper pole, it was saved years ago from the tour for her Circus album.  
  
While she waited for the men to arrive, Britney changed her clothes and got suited into a skimpy outfit for dancing. Even though she had quite the slutty wardrobe for her stage show, Britney preferred to wear lingerie that she was not seen on stage in. She fixed her long golden hair up, splitting it down the middle. From atop, she wore a white bra and thong lingerie set, nothing too fancy. Down below, Britney slipped her feet through tall black hooker boots. The boots went up to her knees and had a heel that stomped loudly over the floor. All this was covered up as she slipped on a white jacket, hiding her body. From around the dance room, she left a remote on the couch that would operate the lights and stereo to be used among the room. From the touch of a button, the room would transform into a place of lustful desires.   
  
The clock showed a time with only a few minutes after 2 P.M. when Britney's phone began to beep. It was Todd sending a text message to give her notice that he had arrived. Britney smirked, biting her lower lip. She already arranged for her kids to be spending time with their father and all other schedules were changed for this day. Now it was time to finally time to begin with this show. Leaving the room, Britney headed to the front door of her mansion. She hoped that Dante wouldn't have goosebumps or nervous twitches during this dance routine. Some men were too starstruck to truly enjoy their time with her, but Britney always had patience since she was aware that her body was a fantasy to these men. Buttoning up her jacket, Britney turned the door knob and was greeted to Todd and Dante standing tall before her.   
  
"Hi, glad you both could make it! Come on in, both of you!"   
  
Dante didn't appear nervous whatsoever. He stood wearing a white T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Todd was wearing a suit, as he always preferred to dress in since taking the job with Britney. She invited both of them in and stepped around the foyer of her large mansion as the door shut behind them. Dante's eyes wandered around the room, studying a large staircase and random picture frames of art hanging on the walls.   
  
"This is a nice place, looks pretty big."   
  
"Thanks, Dante! Come on, I don't want to waste any time with y'all. We're going to the dance room, this way!"   
  
Her southern accent slurred her words a bit. Todd followed behind Britney, just as he had done in the past before. She led both men through the mansion and to the door leading into her private dance room. Before turning the door knob to the white door, Britney turned around and smirked at both men. She studied Dante's face before gazing up into Todd's eyes.   
  
"Before we go in, I just have a question."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"What's on your mind, Britney?"   
  
Still smirking, Britney was pleased with their answers. Todd spoke first, then Dante. All she wanted, was to make sure they both had all their attention centered solely on her before the private show began.   
  
"I hope you're both ready, cause it's gonna be hot in here."   
  
She opened the door, turning her back to them as she stepped in. Todd looked back at Dante and leaned over to whisper into the man's ear. "Remember what I told you in the car, don't be scared of her. When it gets dirty in here, fucking give it to her, man." Dante turned his head and nodded to Todd, then they entered the room with her and the door shut behind them. Britney stomped her boots over the wooden floor and to the couch. Patting on it with her left hand, she spoke while grabbing the remote. 

 

"Sit down right here for me!"   
  
Dante looked up, immediately noticing the stripper pole. His imagination had went wild last night over the possibility of Britney dancing for him, but now he was thinking even dirtier. Both men stepped forward, sitting on the couch like she had ordered them. Todd was on the right side, Dante to the left. Britney began to unbutton her jacket, loosening it up a bit. Both of them could see the outfit and her muscular stomach underneath, but it wasn't quite time yet for the true reveal. Pushing her finger over one of the buttons, the surround sound speakers began to play a bass beat of one of her songs. It was a remix, one that Dante had worked. He instantly recognized it. 'Holy shit, that's my song!' He said in his head while looking forward at the stage. Britney dropped the remote to the floor, as the song itself was only five minutes and the speakers would shut off after it was finished playing.   
  
Britney smiled at him as she moved her left hand up against the stripper pole. The look over Dante's face was of a surprise, it would be the first of many times she hoped to shock him today. As the bass continued to beat in a steady rhythm, Britney quickly threw off her jacket, revealing her body in the lingerie outfit. Her muscular stomach was in full view with a silver piercing in her belly button. Dante and Todd could slightly see the edges of her tattoos from the thong she wore. As the song continued, Britney grabbed the stripper pole and wrapped both of her hands around it. A vocal part was coming from the song remix and she planned to work a dance routine into it.   
  
_"Down and up, and down and up, and down and up, and down."_  
  
She began to move up and down the stripper pole, moving along with the words of the music. The song was a dance remix, slow tempo was the way Todd had mixed it. He already was singing the song in his head. _'The beat just dropped, and the room got sexy!'_ It was his favorite line in the entire song, but Britney wasn't going to be singing anything. The only vocals that played was in a hook that went along with the instrumental. The song continued as she twirled around on the pole. Once it seemed to end and the beat continued into a generic dance instrumental, Britney stood in front of the stripper pole. She let go of it, and then stomped her large hooker boots down to the floor. The two men remained starring at her perfect stripper body in amazing shape.   
  
Soon, the generic dance instrumental faded into another song. It wasn't one of Dante's remixes, instead it was something that was used on her Femme Fatale tour. The beat that began to play was instantly recognizable to both men. It was a high tempo remix of 'Womanizer', one of her most infamous songs. Without using the stripper pole, this time, she slid down to her knees and leaned back to allow both of them to view her muscular toned stomach. Britney quickly got back up and began to move her hips and sway to the beat. She worked her moves into a sharp choreography, not unlike the various dance moves she did on stage with her Vegas shows. Britney loved to practice her various dance routines at the gym, having memorized them to various degrees. After two minutes of dancing to the 'Womanizer' remix, the song faded off and she turned her attention to the two men seated in front of her.   
  
Britney made her way towards Dante and Todd, smirking at both of them as she continued to sway her hips and dance. She turned around, moving her large thick ass to their sights. Britney stomped her feet down on the floor and then pushed her knees down, stretching her ass cheeks in the tight thong she wore. Both men watched her as she moved back up and then began to shake her ass. Britney proceeded to do the 'twerk' dance motion, forcing her ass cheeks to shake and jiggle on key with the dance music playing. Todd was familiar with this dance routine, as it was one that she performed for him a few years ago. Dante's eyes were glued on her body, watching as she moved and turned. Britney eventually turned around and looked at both of them. It was time to truly tease them. She leaned over, allowing them to look into her bra for a great view at her large cleavage.   
  
"Do you wanna play with me?"   
  
Her voice was in a soft, yet slutty tone. Britney had a little smile over her face before she looked into their eyes; first Todd to the right and then Dante.   
  
"Do you really wanna play with me!?"   
  
The same question was repeated, just to tease them further. Todd knew very well what Britney was about to do. He had experienced this routine a few times now, Britney always went a similar route with it. She moved over the couch, turning around to tease them by shaking her ass yet again. Britney moved to the left and then lowered herself down onto Dante's lap first. He gasped, moaning in his breath as her thick ass began to grind down into his crotch. Britney already could feel the bulge rising in his shorts. Dante let out a soft breath as the music came to a stop. All that could be heard now was the rustling of clothing as Britney pumped her ass down and continued to grind over his lap.   
  
"Oh fuck, this is amazing!"   
  
"Dude, you ain't seen nothing yet."   
  
Todd spoke back to Dante's words. All Britney could do was moan, as she knew this nerdy man had a big dick waiting for her under his clothes. She came to a stop and got up, now it was Todd's turn. He went on and throw his suit jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Britney turned to look at him as she stood back up.   
  
"You're getting naked already?"   
  
"Yeah, I might as well get some of my clothes off."   
  
She winked at him as she watched him unbutton the white shirt and throw it off. Todd's body had changed a bit once he started working for Britney. He began to work out at the gym more, putting some bulk to his muscles and abs all at her request. Britney turned around and proceeded to sit down on his lap, just as she had done for Dante. Now the other man watched as the Pop Princess closed her eyes and began to grind her ass down into Todd's crotch. Dante leaned over, watching her boobs bounce a bit as Britney moved up and down. Todd's voice could be heard moaning but Britney wouldn't be on his lap for long. After a minute, she got back up and quickly turned around in front of both men.   
  
The time had come for her little mini strip tease to get naked. Britney stood up from Todd's lap and then moved to stand near the couch, looking over both men. They sat there, starring at the body of a goddess. She moved to the side, pumping her hips out into a little dance as she slid her thong down a bit. Dante could see both her little tattoos on her hips, but his eyes went down to seeing the pink folds of her dripping wet pussy. She kept it shaved, clean at all times. Tugging her thong down further, Britney pushed it all the way down and then turned around to reveal her bare naked ass to them. Her hands moved up both of her legs as she bent over, pushing both cheeks out. Dante noticed the small fairy tramp stamp tattoo above her ass, but his entire focus was looking at the immense size of her booty.   
  
"Goddamn, that's one big fucking ass right there!"   
  
Dante couldn't help himself, he had to brag at the sight. Though neither man could see Britney's face as she was bent over to tease them with her round ass, she had a big grin over her lips. Quickly, she moved and turned around to them. Britney held her left leg up to push her hooker boot over the couch. She looked at Todd and spoke.   
  
"Pull this off for me, baby."   
  
He never refused a request from her. Todd raised both of his hands and began to loosen the boot while Britney balanced herself by having her right leg still on the floor. After pulling it a bit, Todd gently eased it from Britney's leg as her bare foot came out. She placed her left foot onto the wooden floor while Todd disposed of the hooker boot by throwing it to the floor. She then placed her right leg clad in the other hooker boot up against the couch at Dante.   
  
"Your turn, Dante. Take it off for me."   
  
The other man placed his hands around the boot now and began to pull it off, just like Todd did. With a few tries, Britney's foot loosened up and then came out. Dante neatly placed the hooker boot onto the floor, standing it up near the couch as Britney was now standing before them in her bare feet. The big reveal was to come now as she placed her hands around her back to loosen up her bra. She always liked to take the bra off last, just to tease Todd. Britney was well aware of the fact that Todd loved her amazing large breasts. With one gentle tug, her tits bounced before popping out free. Britney pulled the bra and dropped it to the floor, standing there in complete nudity before both of the men. Dante was thinking how hot of a MILF Britney was, all while Todd was grinning ear to ear at seeing her naked yet again.   
  
"I think it's time for both of y'all to take your clothes off. Go on, get naked for me!"   
  
Britney spoke in a low voice, teasing them in her southern accent. She began to lower herself down to her knees, just like she always did for a threesome with Todd and another man. Both men stood up for her. To her view, they were on the opposite from their seats on the couch, Dante was on her right and Todd was to the left now. Britney licked her lips as she looked back and forth at the bulges sticking up in their pants. It took them a few minutes to completely strip naked for her, beginning with shoes and taking off their pants. Britney smirked when she saw both of them were wore similar underwear of white briefs. After another minute, both of them were completely naked for her, revealing their hard cocks for the Pop Princess. Britney licked her lips and raised her hands up. She wrapped her left hand around Todd's cock. Her right fingers gripped Dante's swelling rod.   
  
While looking over Dante's cock, Britney couldn't help but think to herself. 'Wow, and Todd didn't think a nerd would have a big dick. God, he can be so stubborn sometimes.' She giggled, but didn't speak out her thoughts. No words were spoken between the men as they breathed heavily. Todd was experienced with Britney over the last two years, he knew she always went for the other man's cock first. Slowly, her hands moved back and forth stroking their dicks. She held them both up to her face, almost as if she were measuring their size lengths as she looked back at both of them. Todd's dick was thicker but Dante had an impressive long pole. Just as Todd could've predicted, Britney turned to her right and went for Dante's shaft first. She licked the head with her tongue before parting her lips and pushing it down to enter her mouth.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck! Yes, take my cock Britney!!"   
  
Dante's voice cried out as she began to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft. Her right hand was pushed down to the base of his cock while she worked her lips up and down. While she sucked on his cock, her left hand pumped Todd's shaft up and down. Britney moaned a muffled noise over his cock. 'Mmmmm', she came up and released Dante's dick from her mouth making a pop noise. She then turned her attention to Todd, looking into his eyes as she pushed her lips down his cock. The man smiled back at her as Britney closed her eyes and bobbed her head up and down. Just like the first time, as she sucked on Todd's meat pole, her right hand pumped Dante's long shaft back and forth. Soon, both men were moaning aloud as Britney released Todd's dick from her mouth with another pop sound and proceeded to alternate her mouth back to Dante's cock.   
  
"God, this is so fucking awesome!"  
  
Yet again, it was Dante bragging out loud. 'I'm getting a blow job from Britney Spears!' he thought to himself while breathing heavily. Britney's mouth slobbered and sucked over his dick before she popped it out of her mouth again. This time as she alternated, she gritted her teeth giving a classic slutty face to Todd before she spit on his cock and wrapped her lips around it. Each time Britney alternated her mouth over one cock, her hand would stroke the other. After a few seconds of sucking, she alternated her open mouth again back to Dante's cock. This time, a string of drool trailed from Britney's loving mouth and back to Todd's slobber-coated shaft. As Britney began to bob her head up and down Dante's meat pole again, Todd took a hold of his cock from her and moved to beat it up against her left cheek. Britney moaned, but Dante was now influenced by the other man. He pulled his shaft from her mouth and then began to beat it up against Britney's right cheek.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah. Mmmmm..."   
  
Britney moaned, closing her eyes as they both beat their drool covered shafts up against her cheeks. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their cocks beating up against her face could be heard loudly from down below. She placed her hands up on her breasts, holding them up while they continued to tease her by slapping their dicks over her face. Britney licked her lips before looking up at both of them.   
  
"Who's ready to for something new, hmmm?"   
  
She looked directly at Dante and teased the young man with her words.  
  
"You wanna fuck my titties, Dante?"   
  
The DJ stopped and gave her a shocked look. Todd wasn't surprised, Britney usually let the other man have his fun with her first. She always took turns before asking both men to pound her holes.   
  
"Fuck yes!! I want to feel those big tits wrapped around my dick!"   
  
Britney glanced back over at Todd and gave him a goofy grin. Dante couldn't care what the look was over, but Todd knew. They made jokes last night over how excited Dante would be to enjoy her voluptuous body. Todd stepped back and then watched as Britney held her breasts up, inviting Dante to slide his long shaft between them. She looked back up at him and then spoke to him.   
  
"I want you to grip my hair in your hand, hold it for me."   
  
Dante followed her wish, reaching his left hand behind her as he curled up a grip of her golden hair. At the same time, he used his right hand to push his dick between her tits. Britney held them up, smashing his cock between the folds of her large breasts. He let out a deep breath while feeling his shaft trapped between Britney's tits. Dante didn't hold back as he began to thrust his hips forward and pump his cock between her boobs. Britney giggled, looking up into his eyes as she teased him.   
  
"Mmmmm, that's it! Go on, fuck my tits!!"   
  
Her sexy voice was enough to drive the man's excitement further. Dante pulled her hair tighter, pumping his hips forward and watching his cock move up and down between her large breasts. Britney smiled at him, licking her lips as she gazed into his eyes. Todd sat down on the couch, quietly jacking himself off as he watched the other man titty fuck the woman he called his boss. He figured that her asking Dante to pull her hair meant that she wanted to test if he could get a little rough with her.   
  
"That's it, yeah! Go on, you sexy fuckin' nerd! FUCK MY TITS!!"   
  
When she called him a nerd, Dante began to pump his cock harder between her tits.   
  
"You like that, Britney?"   
  
"Mmmm, yeah! Your big dick feels so fuckin' good pumping between mah tits. Ohhhhh, yeah!"   
  
Her southern accent slurred her words a bit, making her sound even more sexy. Dante continued, enjoying every moment as his cock pushed back and forth between her tits. Britney couldn't help herself but to tease him further.   
  
"You're such a hot, fuckin' nerd! I knew you had a big dick, oh yeah! I bet you have pictures of me on your laptop, you probably jack yourself off when you're working that laptop with your DJ table!"   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK YEAH BRITNEY!!"   
  
"Oh yeah, I bet you jack off to my fuckin' pictures and music videos too!!"  
  
She giggled as he yelled back at her. Dante began to breath heavily before he slowed down and came to a stop. Britney knew men all too well, he obviously didn't want to cum this early. Todd got up from the couch and stepped over now, calling out to her.   
  
"It's my turn now, baby!"   
  
Turning her head, Britney saw Todd's legs and his hard cock before she looked up to see his face. He had a goofy smile over his face, almost similar to a face she could make.   
  
"Yeah, it's your turn now!"   
  
She let go of her breasts, freeing Dante's cock as her attention was now turned to Todd. He replied to her.  
  
"Get over here and suck my dick again! It's all dry, I need you to get it all wet again with your slutty fucking mouth."   
  
"That's cause you've been jacking off, mister!"   
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just fucking sit there and watch you get titty fucked by him?"   
  
Dante laughed at their words as Britney also began to giggle. It was funny listening to Britney and Todd go back and forth like this in a bit of bickering. He got the impression that their working relationship may have been more than just friends with benefits. Dante figured that Todd must have been her main man. With a goofy smile, Britney began to crawl on the floor, making her way over to Todd. She placed her hands onto his legs and brought his cock into her mouth, sucking on it like he requested. 'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm'. She moaned while her mouth began to bob up and down his thick shaft like before. Todd let out a deep sigh, moaning as he looked over at Dante and smiled.   
  
"She sucks dick better than any of those Vegas escort whores, is that right?"   
  
He nodded at Todd's words.   
  
"Oh, fuck yeah! Britney is awesome!!"   
  
"Dude, she's better than awesome. She's a fucking sex goddess, remember that!"   
  
Britney loved it when she heard Todd compliment her like this. She continued to bob her head up and down sucking on his cock. It wasn't the first time he had called her a 'sex goddess'. Todd had given Britney the nickname 'sex goddess of sin city', as he always loved to tell her how no high priced escorts in the city could match her talents in the bedroom. Soon, she felt Todd's left hand moving around in her hair. She knew exactly what he was about to do as he wrapped her hair up in a grip. Britney pushed her mouth all the way down, devouring every inch of his thick meat. As he held her hair, Todd groaned and called out to Dante.   
  
"You see this, man? Look at her!"   
  
With a few steps, Dante approached Todd and looked down. His jaw nearly dropped as he looked at Britney swallowing up Todd's whole shaft. Todd gave him a smug grin before speaking again.   
  
"What did I tell you? She's the best. Look at how she deep-throats that fucking cock!"   
  
After a few seconds, Britney finally gagged and began to choke on Todd's long shaft. He leaned over, looking at her thick ass. A long string of saliva leaked out from the middle of her lower lip, dangling down as Todd reared his hand upward and laid down a spank over her ass.   
  
"This ass was made to be fucked too!"  
  
Spank! The loud sound of his hand slapping her ass echoed from the floor. Todd leaned back up, pulling Britney's hair to force her mouth up and finally his cock came loose of her mouth with a loud pop noise. She breathed, looking back at the long strings of saliva that dangled and broke from her mouth. Britney smiled up at him as she caught breath. Todd leaned down and placed a kiss on the right side of her forehead and then spoke to her in a low voice.   
  
"I want to fuck your ass now, baby."   
  
"You don't wanna fuck my tits, Todd?"   
  
A puzzled look moved across her face as he leaned back up. Todd shook his head to her.   
  
"No, I'll fuck 'em later. Right now, I want to ram your big beautiful ass."   
  
"Alright, honey! Go on and get behind me!"   
  
When Todd stepped away from her, Britney looked up at Dante and gave him a smile offering him a turn.   
  
"Since he's gonna be fucking me in the ass, what do you wanna do with me?"   
  
"Care to suck me off again, Britney?"   
  
She smiled at him.   
  
"Mmmmm, I'd love to suck on that big fuckin' dick again! Bring it over here!" 

 

"Hey man, get her to move up against the couch!"   
  
Todd spoke directly to Dante. Britney realized now that both men were in control as the double penetration was about to begin. This was the most fun she liked out of a threesome, having both men competing for her attention. All their attention was solely focused around her, just the way she preferred it. Todd stepped back a bit as Britney crawled towards the couch. She placed her right hand on the couch before looking back over at her shoulder. Todd gave her a mischievous smile as Britney spoke to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! Go on! Get that cock in my ass, Todd! I'm ready for it!"   
  
Turning her head to look up at Dante, she smirked at him and spoke.   
  
"I think you know what to do, don't you?"   
  
Flashing his teeth in a smile, Dante reached down with his left hand and gripped her blonde hair again.   
  
"Fuck yeah, Britney! I know exactly what to do!"   
  
While Dante gripped her hair, Todd pushed his cock to enter her back door hole. Britney gasped and let out a moan as his thick meat pole slid into her ass. He planted his left hand down into her ass cheek, gripping it while groaning out.   
  
"Mmmm, yeah! That's it! Go on, Todd! Fuck my ass!!"   
  
Though she couldn't turn her head to look at him, Britney made sure to yell at him. Todd began to thrust his cock back and forth into her ass while Dante spoke to her.   
  
"Open your mouth for me, Britney! Stick that tongue out for me!"   
  
Todd looked up at Dante's face while thrusting his cock into Britney's ass. He was surprised that this man was calling the shots, giving Britney the orders now. She stuck her tongue out, looking into his eyes as he took his cock and began to smack it up against her tongue while holding her hair. Britney tried not not moan while Dante was having his fun, but she couldn't help herself. "Ahhhh!" She gasped, sticking her tongue out while Dante continued. Smack. Smack. Smack. His dick loudly slapped over her tongue each time he spanked it, but finally after a minute he had enough fun with teasing. Pulling her hair, he let go of his cock and then Britney knew exactly what to do. She pushed her lips together over Dante's cock and quickly began to bob her head up and down while Todd was thrusting his cock back and forth into her ass.   
  
No words were spoke as Britney's body contained a cock from both end. She could heard them grunting, but all she did was focus on sucking Dante's cock. The more Todd pumped his dick into her ass, the faster she worked her lips over Dante's long meat pole. Moans were heard from both of the men's voices, along with a muffled moan coming from Britney herself. Todd had fucked her ass so many times now since taking the job and working for her. He always liked to gaze down into her tramp stamp, that beautiful little fairy tattoo above her ass. Dante let go of her hair, simply standing there as he watched her suck his cock while moaning. He looked over at the other man standing behind Britney. Todd was ramming his cock into her ass at a steady pace. Dante was now interested in switching positions.   
  
"Hey, how tight is her ass?"   
  
Todd looked at Dante as if he were offended.   
  
"It's fucking tight and built to be fucked! This is the goddess! Britney fucking Spears, what the fuck do you expect, man!? She's got one of the best asses you'll ever see!"   
  
Just then, Britney could've smiled at Todd's words if her mouth wasn't filled with Dante's cock. She knew Todd loved her deep down, even if their relationship was always an open one where business came first. Britney couldn't help herself, she stopped sucking on Dante's dick and popped it out of her mouth. A flood of saliva dripped down to her chin as she cried out moaning and had to call out.   
  
"Oh GAWD!! YES!! Mmmmmm, I want you both to fuck me now! Yes, yes!! Todd, stop baby and let's change around!"   
  
Neither of the men appeared to notice Britney's accent slurring her words. Todd came to a halt and pulled his cock from her ass within seconds. Britney moved around from the floor before she felt Todd's hands reaching up for her hair. He pulled her hair a grip to stand her up, just before he leaned forward and placed his lips over her neck. All Dante could do was stand there and watch as Britney began to moan while the other man was kissing up her neck. She used her right to cup Todd's head from behind while her left hand moved down to finger her clit. It was the one hint Dante had to let him know what Britney wanted next. Her pussy was dripping wet, just waiting for one of them to fuck her soft and moist hole. Todd stopped kissing her neck, only to brush his lips up against hers for a soft kiss.   
  
"Mmmm, Todd. You know what I want?"   
  
Britney spoke after breaking the kiss. Todd nodded to her and smiled before replying.   
  
"You want to be double-fucked, is that right?"   
  
Biting her lower lip, Britney nodded to him before kissing him again. It suddenly dawned over Dante's mind that he had yet to kiss the woman. After the second kiss broke, Todd grinned and stepped back.   
  
"I want to fuck your pussy next, you can let him pound your ass."   
  
Britney shook her head at him.   
  
"No! You got to take my ass, I'm gonna let him take my pussy first."   
  
Todd sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Why the fuck not!?"  
  
With a giggle, Britney replied back.   
  
"We need to let Dante have his fun, this is a threesome! It's not just you and me right now, hun."   
  
Though she did not say it loud, Britney knew very well what was going on with Todd. He always did this during a threesome. If she sucked the other man first, then Todd wanted to claim her pussy and ass first. She didn't play into a competition among both men, but she knew Todd liked to take the satisfaction of fucking her holes first. Not today, Britney wasn't going to allow him to take that honor over Dante. Turning her attention away from Todd, she stepped over to Dante who ran his hands up to her face. Britney proceeded to push her lips to his, kissing him passionately for a minute. After breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes and spoke.   
  
"You're gonna be fucking me up front while Todd takes me from behind. I need you to pick me up, hold me up so you both can fuck me at the same time."  
  
"I hope he's strong enough to lift you up, Britney! If not, I'll have to do it myself!"   
  
She rolled her eyes at Todd's words.  
  
"Oh, please! he's got a great big cock, that's enough to tell me he's strong enough to pick me up."   
  
Dante laughed. He found Britney and Todd's back and forth bickering to be quite hilarious. They almost sounded like a married couple have playful disagreements. She licked her lips and looked back at Dante, giving him a smile before she spoke again.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Yes, let's go!"   
  
After Dante's words were spoken, he placed his hands up on Britney's hips. Todd moved his hands under her ass, helping lift her up as she spread her legs and wrapped them around Dante's body. From feeling her legs around his waist, Dante moved his hands to hold up her legs where her knees were bent. Todd moved his hands to her back and Britney wrapped her arms around Dante's neck. Her large tits brushed up against the geek's chest. From behind her, Todd was bound to be the first one to push into her. He used his left hand to guide his cock back between the crack of her big ass and sliding it up into her dark hole. Britney let out a moan as she felt him re-entering her ass. Soon, Dante used his right hand to guide his cock into her soft, wet clit.   
  
"Oh god, that's it! Go on, both of you! I want you both to fuck me! Don't stop until you make me cum, and don't be scared to bust a nut inside me either!!"   
  
Britney's words said it all. Dante felt harder after listening to her words, especially when she said 'bust a nut'. For some reason, it was so funny yet sexy at the same time to hear this woman talk dirty like that. He began to thrust his cock forward into her pussy. Britney tried to bounce herself up and down both cocks. Todd realized her movement and offered his held by moving his hands to her back as he began to thrust up, pumping his dick into her ass again.   
  
"Oh yes, YES!! THAT'S IT, GO ON! FUCK ME, YEAH! FUCK ME!! DON'T STOP, DON'T FUCKIN' STOP! KEEP FUCKIN' ME, JUST LIKE THAT!!"  
  
She screamed to them this time, her excitement was raised from feeling their cocks thrusting into her. Both men continued to buck their hips forward, almost simultaneously. Todd would thrust his cock up into her ass, just before Dante would pump his rod into her pussy. Britney moved being sandwiched in the middle of two men to fuck her like this. They continued, not stopping as she had demanded they pump her until she reached an orgasm. Her large tits rubbed up against Dante's chest, moving back and forth.   
  
"God, this is so fucking awesome! This pussy is amazing!"   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH! FUCK ME, YES! FUCK ME, DANTE! RAM MY ASS, TODD! I WANT MORE, FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME, FUCK ME!! JUST LIKE THAT, DON'T FUCKIN' STOP!!"   
  
Dante could barely brag aloud as Britney screamed in his ears. Her hands remained locked over his neck. She closed her eyes, feeling each thrust pump into her back and forth. Todd bit his lower lip, groaning as he continued to thrust forward into her ass. He was already close to blowing his load, all from pounding her ass moments earlier. If anyone was going to cum first, he believed it was going to be him.   
  
"YES, YESSSS! OHHHH MAH GAWDDDD, KEEP FUCKIN' ME! YEAH!!"   
  
The more Britney yelled, she began to slur her words in that thick southern accent of hers. Todd loved to listen to her accent come out like this. The man breathed heavily, still pumping his cock into her ass while Dante was working in unison with his long shaft moving back and forth into her pussy. Britney was worked into a frenzy of pleasure from their double penetration of her lustful body. She moaned, her eyes remaining closed while her hair waved around. Soon, it wasn't her yelling as Todd couldn't control himself anymore.   
  
"FUCK!! I'M CUMMING, OHHHHH FUCK!!"   
  
He screamed as he felt his cock explode deep within her ass. Britney moaned, 'mmmmmm', she licked her lips while feeling Todd's hot load shoot deep in her back door hole. Dante grunted, still thrusting hard into her pussy. Britney couldn't control herself as she felt her own climax approaching. She knew it wasn't going to the be the first time one of these men made her squirm around and reach a hard orgasm.   
  
"OHHHHHH, YES!! I'M SO FUCKIN' CLOSE, OH MAH GAWD! DON'T STOP, DON'T YOU FUCKIN' STOP!! MAKE ME CUM, DANTE, YESSSS!!"   
  
Todd had slowed down after blowing his hot load into her ass. Dante however, could not stop. He bucked his hips as hard as he possibly could, pounding his cock forward into her pussy. Britney moved her hands out from around his neck, she was so close. Her body began to shake as both men were still pumping into her. She whimpering, raising her fingers over Dante's back before she screamed out in her strong southern accent.   
  
"OHHHHH, GAWD!! YESSSSSS!!"   
  
Just as Britney screamed, she raked her nails hard over Dante's back. He gasped, moaning out loud as her sharp nails broke his flesh creating numerous cut wounds over his back.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck!!"   
  
Dante's voice called out into a cry. He wasn't sure if it was the pain from her fingernails scraping him, or if it was the fact that he was about to experience his own climax.   
  
"Britney, I'm gonna fucking cum!"   
  
She had to quickly catch her breath enough to speak back. Looking back into his eyes, Britney panted while replying to him.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah! Give it to me, cum inside me!"   
  
"No, I want you to swallow it!"   
  
"Alright, then! Set me down so I can drain your fuckin' cock with mah mouth!!"   
  
A groan was heard from both men's voice. Britney's southern accent came out yet again as she yelled at Dante. Todd moved his hands as Dante stepped back while their cocks slithered out of her holes. A trail of cum dripped from Britney's ass, going down her left leg. As Britney's feet touched the floor, she wasted no time falling down to her knees. Her right hand reached up and grabbed Dante's cock, moving down to the base as she pushed her lips around the shaft. Within seconds, her mouth was bobbing up and down at a fast speed as Britney sucked on his cock.   
  
"Oh god, yes!! FUCK YES!! MAKE ME CUM, BRITNEY!! THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!!"   
  
Todd sighed as he watched her sucking Dante's cock. He couldn't fault the man for his over-excitement. In some ways, Dante reminded Todd of the first night he ever spent with Britney. She pretty much drained his balls that night as they fucked each other over and over again. Her mouth continued to bob up and down, devouring Dante's long shaft and working hard for his load. A drop of blood began to trickle down from his back as the man cried out, whimpering to Britney.   
  
"Yes, yes! OHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!! TAKE MY CUM, YEAH!!"   
  
Britney knew he was so close, so she slowed down and soon felt his hot load shoot to the roof of her mouth. She looked up into his eyes, still slowly bobbing her head up and down. 'Mmmmmm', she moaned against his shaft while milking him of his hot seed. The look over Dante's face was classic, she had practically blew his mind as he had the look of pleasure and relief over his face. Wad after wad of his hot seed went pouring between Britney's lips. She sucked and slobbered over his cock until she felt his entire load was depleted into her mouth. By now, Todd moved to stand side by side with Dante. He always liked to watch Britney swallow, even if it was another man's load. She opened her mouth, allowing them to see the puddle of Dante's semen drenched in her saliva. Once she closed her mouth, Britney swallowed it and then gave them a smile before speaking.   
  
"Mmmmm, that was hot! Your cum tasted delicious, Dante. Thick and creamy, mmmmm."   
  
"That was a big fucking load. He could've painted your face with it, too bad."   
  
She giggled at Todd's words. Britney moved her hand down to Dante's balls, squeezing them gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's still got a lot of cum in these balls for me."   
  
Still massaging his nuts in her hands, Britney leaned down and licked them with her mouth. Dante took a deep breath before sighing. He could feel the stinging from where her fingernails cut into his back minutes earlier.   
  
"I think you scarred my back up, fuck! Those fingernails are quite the claws!"   
  
"Let me see, man. I can tell if her cuts will leave a scar or not."   
  
While Britney was preoccupied slobbering and sucking on Dante's nuts, Todd stepped behind the man. He laughed when he saw the scratch cuts over his back. There were eight lines, three of them trailed blood. Todd busted out laughing.   
  
"Oh dude, it might leave a scar. I don't know, she's left them on me before."   
  
Britney stopped sucking on Dante's nuts when she heard them discussing her scratches. The cum that Todd had shot in her ass still dripped out with a trail down her left leg. She began to climb up from her knees as Todd turned around to reveal his back to Dante. The first thing she did was use her index finger to scoop up the cum from her thighs and what ran down her leg, and then licked it up. Britney swallowed it while the men were preoccupied with Todd's scar marks over his back. He had a few lines that were scars from her scratches before. Britney checked her nails and saw a little bit of blood, but she couldn't help but laugh at Todd showing his back. Dante gasped looking at the scar lines.   
  
"Damn, I take it that you and Britney have been fucking for a while now."   
  
"Two years! Todd is one of my best men!"   
  
She spoke while moving towards Todd to give him a kiss on the cheek. Britney didn't care about the scars on his back or Todd's love cuts. It was time for her to take the attention back to herself, ending their little chit chat. She looked over at both of them and then spoke.   
  
"So, who's ready to fuck me again? I know we're not finished yet."   
  
"Oh fuck no, we ain't done yet!"   
  
Todd's response made her giggle. Britney stepped towards the couch and patted it, motioning for Todd to sit down. She knew exactly how she wanted both of them for the next position. Britney wanted them to pound her again but in a better position this time.   
  
"Come on, sit down for me! You're getting my pussy this time, as for you Dante-"   
  
Quickly, she turned around to look at the other man.   
  
"This time, I want you to pound me in the ass! Fuckin' ram me with that big dick of yours!"   
  
She hoped her words would encourage the other man, for she knew Todd wouldn't need any words to fire him up. He sat down, just as Britney had ordered him. Her eyes shifted back to Todd as she climbed up over him on the couch to straddle his lap. She sank her knees down into the couch, bending them while grabbing his cock with her right hand. Britney smiled as she looked into Todd's eyes, pushing the head of his fat dick to enter her pussy. A gasp was heard between both their voices as she came down to thrust his cock up into her clit. Britney arched her body over to the right side of Todd's body. He didn't wait on Dante, he began to slowly pump his cock forward into her pussy.   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah! Come on, Dante! Don't wait! Get that big fuckin' dick in my ass and ram me with it!"   
  
Stepping forward, Dante used both of his hands to grip her ass cheeks, pulling them apart to find her dark little hole. With his left hand, he guided his cock directly into her ass and then moved both his hands up each side of her back. He watched as Todd's hands moved, gripping her ass cheeks while Dante made his first hard thrust forward into her tight ass. Since Todd had already busted a nut and filled her ass with his cum, it made Britney's back door hole slippery. He gritted his teeth, groaning over the tight feeling of her dark tunnel hole around his dick.   
  
"Fuck, this ass is tight!!"   
  
"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you!? Go on, RAM ME IN THE FUCKIN' ASS, DANTE!!"   
  
Groaning, Todd moaned out as he looked at her large tits bouncing in his view. He bucked his hips forward, thrusting his cock into her ass while Dante pumped his long shaft into her ass simultaneously. It wasn't long before Britney was crying out again as both men fucked her at the same time.   
  
"OHHHH, GAWD!! YES, YESSSS! THAT'S IT, GO ON! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME, YEAH!!"   
  
The accent in her voice was strong to slur her speech. Britney looked over her right shoulder while moaning. Her hair began to sway a bit as they pounded her with their hard cocks. She bit her lower lip, whimpering as she felt each inch of their long shafts pumping into her holes. While still glancing over her shoulder, she called out to Dante.   
  
"THAT'S IT, YEAH! HARDER, FASTER!! PUMP MY BIG ASS WITH YOUR BIG FUCKIN' DICK, OHHHHH GAWD!!"   
  
Like before, her accent came out as her words were slurred a bit. Dante groaned as he looked down to watch his cock disappear with each thrust he made into her ass. Britney turned her head and then moved her hands down, pushing into the upper cushion of the couch behind Todd's head. Her large breasts bounced around smothering his face with them. Todd opened his mouth and began to lick and suck over her tits, but he concentrated all his effort into bucking his hips forward to continue thrusting his fat cock into her pussy. With her eyes closed, Britney continued to scream as she felt them pounding into her.   
  
"YES, YES, YESSSS! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEE, YEAH!!"   
  
Her body shook as her large tits were still bouncing around towards Todd's line of sight. Both men pumped their hips together almost in a perfect chorus of their body movements. Britney couldn't stop it, she was coming closer to another orgasm, her second for today. Gasping for breath, she screamed out to Todd.   
  
"MAKE ME CUM, TODD!! YES, YES, OH FUCK!! I'M SO FUCKIN' CLOSE, DON'T STOP!! OHHHH YEAH!!" 

 

Todd heard Britney's plea loud and clear. He grunted as he continued to buck his hips, all while Dante remained behind her and ramming his cock into her ass. After a few more thrusts, Britney felt her climax fast approaching. Both men had worked her lustful body into a frenzy of pleasure, she couldn't stop herself. She gripped her hands over Todd's shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin like she had done with this man so many times before.   
  
"OHHHHHH, YES!! OHHHHH, FUCK THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT!! THAT'S....OHHHH!!"   
  
Britney couldn't even finish speaking as she lost her train of thought reaching her climax. She heard Todd groan and cry out as he felt her juices flooding over his cock. Neither man stopped thrusting into her, they had only slowed down but remained pumping into her simultaneously.   
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna end up blowing another load!"   
  
It was Dante who called out from behind her. He slowed down, almost pulling his cock from her thick ass knowing that he had to control his orgasm. Todd let out a groan before he called out to the other man.   
  
"Save it, man! Don't waste your load in her ass. We can make a huge mess on her face, together!"   
  
Slowly catching her breath, Britney looked down at Todd's face and spoke to him as he also came to a stop from thrusting into her pussy. By now, Todd had pulled his dick from her ass and stepped back.   
  
"Todd hun, are you about to cum too?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm getting close."   
  
She knew what to do. Usually at the end of a threesome she shared with Todd, Britney would let both men blast her face in their hot seed. She looked behind her shoulder at Todd and then spoke up to order them both.   
  
"Let me get up! I'll get down on my knees and you can both cum all over me."   
  
"Here Britney, let me help you up."   
  
"Oh, thanks!"   
  
Dante offered his left hand to help her up. As Britney moved up, Todd's cock slithered and fell free out of her wet pussy. He could see her juices coated around his rod. True to her words, Britney fell down to her knees before both men. Todd got up and moved around her, knowing that Britney would probably want to clean his cock and suck her sweet juices from his pole. This time around, Todd was on her right side and Dante to the left. She looked up, gazing into the eyes of both men. She looked at Dante first and then Todd. Britney raised her hands and wrapped them around their cocks just like before. She turned her attention to Todd's dick first, opening her mouth to go down on it and begin slobbering and sucking on it.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah! Suck that cock one last time, baby! You're the fucking best!!"   
  
Her head bobbed up and down, cleaning Todd's shaft of all her juices. At the same time, she used her left hand to pump Dante's dick up and down, just like before. Here they were in the position that began everything as the naughty fun was coming to a close. After Britney had properly cleaned Todd's cock, she came up with a loud pop noise and turned to her to look at Dante. Before she could suck on the other man's dick equally, Todd called out to her.   
  
"Britney, I want to fuck your tits this time."   
  
He never forgot. Britney suddenly remembered that Todd told her he would fuck them later. The time had come. She let go of both cocks and then reached down and grabbed her tits, holding them up for him.   
  
"Go ahead! Slide that big fuckin' cock right between 'em!"  
  
Todd didn't waste any time guiding his cock between Britney's impressive large breasts. As she squeezed them around his cock, she turned her head to look at Dante to give him an invitation. She wasn't about to leave him out.   
  
"Hey, nerd! Bring that big fuckin' dick over here! I wanna suck on it again!"   
  
Dante gasped when Britney referred to him as a 'nerd'. He found it funny, yet so sexy to hear coming from her voice. He stepped forward and moved his hand down to the base of his shaft, guiding it towards her waiting lips. Britney moaned against the shaft as she felt Todd began to thrust forward and drive his cock up between her tits. Soon, Britney felt Todd's hand down on her right shoulder, locking her in place as he began to fuck her beautiful breasts. She closed her eyes and sucked over Dante's shaft as best as she could. Todd felt like he was in control now, he spoke out to Dante.   
  
"When you're ready, we're going to cum all over her face, man. Between the two of us, we should be able to fucking drench her."   
  
"Alright, I know I'm already close."   
  
Britney heard their words and couldn't wait to tease them once her mouth was free. Todd continued to thrust his hips, slowly moving his cock up and down between her big tits. As much as he wanted to thoroughly enjoy fucking her tits, his orgasm was more important. Dante reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling his cock from her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so close. He let go of her hair just as Todd also stepped back and snatched his cock out from between her tits.   
  
"I'm fucking ready, Britney!!"   
  
"Yeah, me too!"   
  
Todd spoke first before Dante could get a word out. She licked her lips and looked over both of them.   
  
"Alright, get around me!! I want you both to empty your fuckin' balls all over mah face!"   
  
Her sexy accent came out yet again, slurring her speech. Todd stepped around Britney, pointing his cock directly at her face. After watching the other man move, Dante decided to step into the same position. They stood with Britney in the middle, gazing up at their faces as their hard cocks were close to her face. She closed her eyes, licking her lips and moving her hands over her breasts as she began to tease both of them. Britney knew what was coming, she was about to be drenched in a mess of their cum.   
  
"Cum for me! Cum for me, y'all! Gimme that hot fuckin' cum! I want it all over mah fuckin' face!"   
  
A grunt was heard, but she was unsure which man was groaning. Todd had his cock aimed directly at the left side of her face while stroking it. From where Dante was positioned standing, his dick was looking forward at the right side of her face. Usually Britney would grab both cocks and jack them off with her hands, but she didn't have to do that with these men. They were in control on their own. Within seconds, Dante screamed first as he felt the explosion pushing as he stroked his cock.   
  
"FUCK!! OHHHHH, GOD YES!!"   
  
"Oh, OHHH SHIT!! TAKE MY CUM, BRITNEY BABY!! FUCK YEAH!!"   
  
Cum began to fly from their cocks, splashing Britney's face in a mess. A thick string shot up her forehead and dripped down while a thick wad went into her right eyelid. Not even seconds later, large wads shot over both her cheeks and began to drip down. Britney felt another thick string shoot up her forehead. She began to slowly open her eyes as both men were still busy stroking their dicks and shooting their cum all over her face. While blinking, Britney teased them in her low sexy voice.   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah. That's it, cum on me! Cum all over me!"   
  
She gasped, letting out a soft moan as more strings of cum went flying over her face. Thick droplets splashed over the right side of her face and began to drip down into her eyebrow. Dante was nearly empty as he rubbed the head of his cock up against her forehead to push the last remaining drops out. Todd still had a final thick string that shot over her right cheek. Once both men were depleted of cum, Britney gave them a big smile as they let go of their cocks. She wasn't bothered by the cum drops dripping through her eyelashes. She had streams of cum dripping from her face and moving down her neck and falling to her large tits. Wrapping her fingers around their cocks, she moved to Dante's rod and looked in his eyes before placing a loving kiss over his dick. Britney then let go of it, turning her attention to Todd as she looked in his eyes and gave his cock an equal kiss. Finally, she smiled big, flashing her pearly white teeth and spoke.   
  
"Ohhhh fuck! I'm so stick now, mmmmm. Y'all both drowned me in cum, huh?"   
  
"Fuck yeah we did, baby!"   
  
Todd was grinning big as he spoke back to Britney. Dante stood there exhausted, letting out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Oh fuck, that was fucking amazing. I think that was the most kinky fun I've ever had in all my life. You're a goddess, Britney!"   
  
Dante's words surprised Britney.   
  
"Thank you, hun!"   
  
"You mind if I step out and get a bottle of water or something? I'm fucking drained, I need a drink for a refreshment."  
  
"My kitchen is down the hall, just turn to your right and go down. There should be some bottles of water in the fridge."   
  
"Thanks Britney, I'll be right back."   
  
Without a care of his nude figure, Dante stepped around and exited the room to leave Britney and Todd alone. She let out a sigh while sitting there with her face dripping in cum. She began to rise up from her knees, Todd offered her his hand to pull her back up. Britney turned to him and spoke.   
  
"I need to get in the shower soon. So, what did you think of him? I think I might have found a new boy toy to play with."   
  
"I like him. He's pretty funny and we worked good together."   
  
Britney gave Todd a goofy grin.   
  
"Yeah, and you were worried since he is such a nerd! I told you, nerdy guys like him can have really big dicks."   
  
Todd blushed, his face turning red as he smiled back at her.   
  
"Fine, you got me on this one, baby! I'll have to give you that, I didn't expect him to be able to handle you."   
  
Britney found herself laughing with Todd. They may not have been dating, but there times when their relationship truly felt like a personal one. Outside of his duties as her bodyguard and handling affairs, they had their bickering at times almost like a married couple. Todd loved her deep down with passionate feelings, she was well aware of that fact. It was little moments like this where he displayed his affection for her. Britney offered her hand to him and gave him a smile.   
  
"I need to get a shower and wash my face, care to join me?"   
  
"Yeah, I would like to clean you up myself baby."   
  
"I would love that, come on!"   
  
They walked out of the private dance studio room together, hand in hand like lovers. Todd didn't care that they both were naked. Neither of them had any care about Dante either in the kitchen. Britney stomped upstairs where she and Todd would spend the next hour alone in the shower. She may have found her a new boy toy to use with Dante, but Todd was the one she depended on the most to pleasure her with romance and affairs. He truly worshiped her body like no other man and respected her every wish. The DJ had the time of his life and would be able to remember forever the day he spent with Britney Spears herself.   
  
THE END


End file.
